


THIS IS SUPERNATURAL

by SHERWOODLAND



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Army, Cheating, Delivery/Birth, F/M, Family Drama, Homosexuality, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Military, Rehabilitation, SSPT, This is Us (Universe)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERWOODLAND/pseuds/SHERWOODLAND
Summary: BASÉ SUR LE MODÈLE DE LA SÉRIE "THIS IS US"Quatre couples, quatre histoires :Dean et Castiel sont confrontés à l'addiction, la maladie et à leurs deux enfants qui souhaitent retrouver leurs parents biologiques.Bobby et Ellen n'arrivent pas à avoir d'enfants quand un appel va bouleverser leur vie.Sam et Eileen sont tous les deux piégés dans un mariage malheureux et leur travail jusqu'au jour où une naissance inattendue va les rapprocher.Enfin, John et Mary se battent pour leur amour dans les années 60, un monde où les Beatles s'opposent à la Guerre du Vietnam.Ces personnes sont différentes et pourtant, tout les rapproche...





	1. PILOT

 

 

* * *

 

Il battit faiblement des paupières, émergeant lentement d’un sommeil bien profond. Il tenta de s’accoutumer à la douce lumière matinale qui se reflétait sur les draps. L’instant était parfait. Bercé encore par le confort de son matelas et la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps collé au sien, il se laissa emporter par le plaisir d’un réveil calme. Enfin…presque. 

 

\- Papa !!! C’est l’heure de se lever ! Faut aller à l’école !

\- Hum…Gémit Dean, soudain perturbé par les cris enthousiastes de sa fille.

\- Debout ! Continua-t-elle, voyant bien que ses parents ne bougeaient pas d’un poil.

\- Cas…Grogna alors Dean dans une tentative d’évasion.

\- C’est ta fille aussi…Répondit son mari, ses bras encore entourés autour de lui. 

 

Finalement, Dean Winchester capitula. 

 

\- D’accord, soupira-t-il, viens-là ma puce !

 

Il se dégagea de l’étreinte de Castiel et se jeta sur sa fille qui poussa un cri de joie. Elle se tordit de rire lorsque son père la décolla du sol et qu’ils coururent vers sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Castiel se réveillait tranquillement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de se lever. Après s’être douché et habillé, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva son aîné assis à la table de la cuisine, penché sur un bol rempli à ras bord de céréales. Lorsque leur berger allemand baptisé « Le colonel » - une idée de Dean - le vit, il se précipita vers lui, la langue pendante, à la recherche de caresses. 

 

\- Bonjour Ben. Fit-il en saluant son fils.

\- Hey Cas ! Répondit Ben, la bouche encore pleine. 

 

Le petit coeur de Castiel se serra. Quand ses enfants étaient petits, ils avaient l’habitude de l’appeler « papa Cas » mais maintenant, c’était juste Cas. Peut-être que c’était à force de l’entendre de la bouche de Dean. Et puis cela restait un surnom affectueux mais une part de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être jaloux de son mari. Il était reconnaissant que ce dernier ait une relation presque fusionnelle avec leurs enfants et soulagé d’avoir un mari aussi engagé envers leur petite famille, après tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Ses pensées furent aussitôt interrompues par un baiser tendre sur sa joue. 

 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

 

Il aperçut les yeux verts et surtout très inquiets de Dean. 

 

\- Oui. Ne t’en fais pas. 

 

A moitié convaincu, le mécanicien décida de laisser tomber. 

 

\- Tu vas directement au garage ? Demanda Cas en faisant le déjeuner de Claire.

\- Ouais, soupira Dean, Bobby a vraiment besoin de moi en ce moment. On est plutôt débordé.

\- Papa, tu m’apprendras à conduire l’Impala après l’école ?! S’écria Ben.

\- D’abord je pensais que tu aiderais Cas dans le jardin, tu te souviens ? Comme on l’avait convenu, jeune homme. 

 

Déçu et frustré, l’adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. 

 

\- Ne me fais pas ce regard ou tu iras à l’école à pieds ! Poursuivit Dean sévèrement.

 

C’était dans ces moments que Castiel était le plus heureux. Voir Dean dans son rôle de père à nouveau, le voir gronder et sourire, prendre le petit-déjeuné avec eux et se réveiller dans ses bras. Ces derniers mois avaient tellement été difficiles pour eux… 

 

 

\- On est prêt ?

\- Oui ! Se réjouit Claire. 

 

Pour elle, c’était évidemment un jour important, c’était son premier jour en école primaire. Elle grandissait si vite. Comme chaque matin, la petite famille partit avec dix minutes de retard car Castiel assaillait sa fille de câlins. Une fois que les enfants furent installés dans la voiture avec le Colonel trônant sur le siège passager, Dean s’approcha de son mari et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. 

 

\- A ce soir. Sourit-il.

\- A ce soir. 

 

A présent rassuré et le coeur gonflé d’amour, Castiel put les laisser partir, sereinement. Il grimpa ensuite dans sa propre voiture et prit la route de l’université, où il y enseignait l’anglais depuis maintenant cinq ans.  

 

* * *

 

 

Le bruit strident résonna dans toute la pièce. Puis il recommença quinze minute plus tard. Au bout de la troisième tentative, le réveil sonore s’avoua vaincu. Ainsi, Sam Winchester ne comprit pas lorsqu’il sentit des coups de pieds le réveiller. 

 

\- Quoi ?! Gémit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups. 

 

Il aperçut alors sa femme, à présent debout, lui faire des grands signes de la main. Il était peut-être encore à moitié endormi mais il réussit à lire : «  _Tu n’as pas entendu le réveil, encore une fois. Je vais être encore en retard. Je suis censé être la personne sourde sous ce toit !_ ». Sur ce, la jeune femme prit ses affaires et courut vers la salle de bain. 

 

\- Eileen ! S’écria-t-il. 

 

Génial, la journée avait à peine commencé et il avait déjà mit sa femme en colère. Il poussa un long soupire avant de se lever à son tour. Il fut par la suite étonné de voir que sa femme n’était toujours pas prête lorsqu’il descendit dans la cuisine, dix minutes plus tard. 

 

\- Eileen ?! Tout va bien ? 

 

En l’absence de réponse, il décida d’aller voir. C’est là qu’il retrouva la jeune femme, penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, ses cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front. 

 

\- Eileen ! Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? S’exclama-t-il en se jetant auprès d’elle.

\- Oui. Ce n’est rien. J’ai juste eu la nausée pendant quelques minutes. Ça va mieux maintenant. Articula-t-elle d’une petite voix.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ferais mieux d’appeler le médecin, peut-être qu’il…

\- Non ! Je vais bien. Je vais prendre une douche, je te retrouve en bas dans cinq minutes. 

 

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas fan à l’idée de laisser sa femme malade toute seule mais il connaissait Eileen Leahy par coeur. Quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, il ne valait mieux pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Il obéit alors, l’estomac retourné par l’inquiétude. Cependant, elle avait peut-être raison. Lorsqu’elle vint dans la cuisine, elle sembla plus fraîche et avait un meilleur teint. Elle lui tendit sa mallette de travail qu’il avait oublié à l’étage. Sam sourit, posa ses doigts sur son menton et rabattit sa main. 

 

 _\- De rien_. Répondit-elle en langage des signes. 

 

Au moins, elle avait retrouvé le sourire. 

 

\- Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir. Le patron recherche un nouvel associé et j’ai un divorce sur les bras. Ne m’attends pas pour dîner, d’accord ? Lui dit-il.

\- As-tu appelé ton frère ? Demanda Eileen à la place.

 

Sam sentit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs. En vérité, il n’avait pas appelé Dean depuis la dernière fois. C’était toujours Bobby qui lui donnait des nouvelles et parfois Castiel. Ces derniers mois, leur relation s’était dégradée, à son plus grand malheur. Parfois il pensait à leur mère, à ce qu’elle aurait voulu pour eux et cela le chagrinait encore plus. 

 

\- Ne m’attends pas. Répéta-t-il. 

 

Sur cette dernière phrase, il prit sa mallette, son déjeuner et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Eileen était désespérée. Elle savait que son mari était malheureux, mais il n’avait rien qu’elle puisse faire pour aider. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu’elle était en retard. Seulement ce n’était pas pour aller à l’école pour enfants sourds où elle enseignait l’apprentissage de la langue des signes, c’était pour aller chez le médecin. Elle l’avait caché à Sam mais dernièrement, elle se sentait malade. Tous les jours, elle était accablée par la fatigue et chaque matin, elle avait l’impression que son estomac pendait au bord de ses lèvres.

Dans la salle d’attente, elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’oeil aux autres jeunes femmes qui étaient assises à ses côtés. Elle ne put s’empêcher de se comparer à elles. Est-ce qu’elles étaient heureuses avec leurs maris ? Avaient-elles des enfants ? Est-ce qu’elles travaillaient ? Après tout, elles avaient peut-être une belle vie à l’américaine avec une pelouse bien verte et une vie sexuelle pleinement épanouie. Le fait est, qu’elle, Eileen Leahy, ne sera jamais comme toutes ces femmes. Elle était prisonnière d’un mariage avec un mari malheureux, qu’elle voyait rarement à cause de son emploi du temps, avec qui elle ne faisait l’amour que occasionnellement, et puis surtout elle était sourde. Être coupée du monde, le vivre différemment, l’appréhender d’une autre manière, était un handicap majeur. Alors…pouvait-elle accueillir un enfant dedans ? 

 

\- Madame Winchester ? 

 

Eileen releva la tête. 

 

\- Le médecin va vous recevoir. Dit la secrétaire. 

 

Elle hocha la tête, agrippa son sac à main et entra dans le bureau.  

 

* * *

 

 

La vue était magnifique. Elle donnait sur un petit parc où les enfants adoraient venir jouer, surtout au bord de l’étang qui prenait une immense place autour de la ville. L’air était calme et sentait bon. Le vent faisait danser les feuilles au rythme du soleil qui glissait lentement sur l’herbe, réchauffant, par la même occasion, la terre. Mary Campbell sourit. La vue était parfaite. Elle et John Winchester avaient bien fait d’acheter cette maison. Même si son père, Samuel Campbell, désapprouvait toujours sa relation avec le jeune homme, elle était confiante. C’était l’homme de sa vie et aujourd’hui, c’était le moment de sa vie. Ils construisaient un foyer, une famille. 

 

\- Mary ? 

 

Elle se retourna et son sourire s’agrandit à la vue de John, les bras occupés par un énorme cartons. 

 

\- Où veux-tu que je mette les albums ? Demanda-t-il, les joues rouges d’effort.

\- Près du tourne-disque voyons ! Ria-t-elle, amusée. 

 

Il était vrai qu’elle était fan des Beatles. Plongée dans les années 60 en pleines essors, elle aussi était tombée dans la mentalité Peace and Love, s’habillant comme une hippie et écoutant des groupes de pop anglaise. Un jour, comme elle disait, John Lenon sauvera le monde. En attendant, elle était obligée de rester dans la petite ville de Lawrence, entourée d’arbres et d’ouvriers qui passaient leurs jours à jouer aux jeux ou à fumer des cigarettes. Ses parents avaient pour ambition  à ce qu’elle devienne une étudiante en droit ou encore en médecine. Mais Mary, elle, ce qu’elle voulait, était de fonder une famille avec l’être aimé.

Elle se souviendra toujours de la réaction de son père quand elle a ramené John à la maison. Pauvre, sans étude et sans revenus, il n’avait malheureusement pas séduis son paternel qui, par la suite, l’avait interdit de revoir sa fille. Elle savait au fond d’elle que John souffrait de cette relation. Il voulait tellement que ses parents aient une belle opinion de lui. Depuis, cela en était devenu son unique objectif. Pour commencer, il avait acheté une maison. Grâce à ses économies et celles de Mary, il avait réussi à trouver cette petite bâtisse à côté du parc avec une cuisine, une pièce à vivre, une salle de bain et puis trois chambres. John voulait des enfants. Il voulait réussi en tant qu’homme. 

 

\- Chérie, je dois y aller. Dit-il en surgissant dans la cuisine tel un fauve.

\- Maintenant ? Pourquoi ? S’étonna Mary, un café à la main.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dis que je chercherai du boulot ? Et bien j’ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose mais d’abord, je dois aller à l’entretien. J’en aurais pour deux heures, grand max. Tu iras bien en mon absence ?

\- Oui, John Winchester. J’irai bien en ton absence. Ne te fait pas de sang d’encre.

\- Tu es sûre ? 

 

Elle hocha la tête, son puissant sourire sur les lèvres. 

 

\- D’accord. J’y vais. 

 

Il posa tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de détaler comme un lapin vers la sortie. Le sourire de Mary s’agrandit. Ils allaient réussir. 

 

* * *

 

 

 La maison grinçait. Elle essayait de se faire discrète et cette satané maison grinçait ! De partout. Le plancher, les murs, les meubles, tout s’effritaient et vieillissaient. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle habitait encore dans cette baraque, si ce n’est pour Bobby Singer. Lorsqu’Ellen arriva   enfin jusqu’à la salle de bain sans réveiller son stupide mari, elle remercia le seigneur. La routine prit ensuite le dessus. Elle prit la position habituelle, fit ce qu’il fallait faire, s’assit sur le siège et attendit. L’attente était toujours le pire. Elle ne se plaignait pas des tentatives à répétitions, Bobby était un gentleman qui savait comme s’y prendre avec les femmes.

Elle ne se plaignait pas de l’emploi du temps, de l’horloge et des contraintes. Il y avait des manières de le faire, c’était parfois pénible mais nécessaire. En revanche, attendre des heures, assises sur le siège des toilettes, les yeux rivés sur le test de grossesse était pire que tout. Elle voyait sa future vie défiler sous ses yeux. Elle voulait voir de belles images, d’elle et de Bobby à la maternité, des fêtes d’anniversaires et des remises de diplômes. Elle voulait entendre cette maison grincer à chaque fois qu’un petit pas timide allait se poser sur le plancher âgé. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas remarqué son vieux mécanicien qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. 

 

\- Ma grande, il est quatre heures du matin. Grommela-t-il, les yeux encore mouillés de sommeil.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.

\- Tu sais, mon pote John Winchester m’a dit que Mary avait mis un an avant de tomber enceinte de leur petit dernier.

\- Je sais, je sais tout ça, Bobby. C’est juste que…

 

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle ne put empêcher les larmes de monter. Elle avait l’impression que c’était de sa faute, comme si elle ne méritait pas ce bonheur, qu’elle ne convenait pas à Bobby, qu’elle n’était pas digne de porter ses enfants. 

 

\- Arrête ça, ma grande.

\- De quoi ? Dit-elle en s’essuyant les yeux.

\- De culpabiliser. Ça ne sert à rien et c’est stupide. On réessayera une autre fois, autant de fois que tu veux, mais en attendant, allons nous coucher, s’il-te-plait. 

 

Ellen finit par hocher la tête. Elle se leva, prit la main que lui tendait son mari et le suivit jusqu’à la chambre à coucher. Alors qu’elle fermait la porte, la sonnerie retentit. Elle ne verra que le lendemain matin que le test de grossesse était négatif.   

 

* * *

 

 

Dean venait de déposer les enfants à l’école. Il avait dû s’y prendre à deux fois avec Claire qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir, s’accrochant fortement à sa veste en cuir. Au bout du compte, après une centaine de baiser et une vingtaine de câlins, il réussit à se défaire de son emprise. Lorsqu’il arriva au garage, Bobby l’attendait déjà. Cet homme avait beau vieillir, il paraissait toujours en forme, comme s’il pouvait continuellement supporter le poids du monde. 

 

\- Salut Bobby. S’écria-t-il joyeusement.

\- Tu es en retard. Grogna le vieil homme.

\- Désolé, c’était le premier jour de Claire et Ben a continué de négocier pour conduire l’Impala.

\- Pour mes gamins préférés, je te pardonne. Mais sache qu’il y a déjà trois voitures qui t’attendent.

\- Comme si c’était fait, patron ! 

 

Dean fit un clin d’oeil et Bobby leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite le jeune homme se dirigea aussitôt vers les vestiaires pour se changer tandis que son chien, le Colonel, prenait sa place habituelle sur une vieille banquette poussiéreuse, juste à côté du poste de travail de son maître. Pendant ce temps, Bobby faisait les papiers dans son bureau vitré. Quelque chose le gênait chez Dean. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais son instinct lui disait d’enquêter. Il connaissait le garçon depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que cette sois-disant et mystérieuse bonne humeur ce matin, était étrange.

Dean revint, cette fois vêtu d’une combinaison bleue intégrale et s’installa sous la première voiture. Il aimait travailler au garage. L’odeur d’huile de moteur et le son de la vieille radio avaient pour don de l’apaiser, il retrouvait ici un calme presque religieux. Et puis surtout, il pouvait voir Bobby, même s’il était son chef, il prenait plaisir à travailler avec lui. Il pouvait parfois passer des heures les mains dans le moteur, le regard de son chien fixé sur lui, avec Led Zeppelin à fond dans les oreilles. Il s’apprêtait à jeter un coup d’oeil à la deuxième voiture quand il aperçut des pieds sous celle-ci. Il se redressa et vit Bobby avec un papier à la main. 

 

\- C’est l’assurance de Monsieur Tanner. Il faut juste que tu signes.

\- Heu…D’accord.

 

Dean s’empara du stylo et signa. A ce moment, Bobby aperçut quelque chose dépasser de sa poche. C’était une flasque. Son coeur ne fit qu’un bon et une immense tristesse l’envahit. Il savait désormais d’où venait cette étrange bonne humeur. 

 

\- C’est tout ?

\- Hein ? 

 

Il releva la tête et vit Dean, un stylo tendu entre les doigts, qui l’interrogeait du regard. 

 

\- Heu…Oui. C’est tout. Je ne prends pas plus de ton temps, retourne au travail.

\- Oui chef ! Sourit Dean avant de remettre ses gants. 

 

Encore légèrement troublé, Bobby revint lentement vers son bureau. Il ferma ensuite la porte à clé, tira les stores, sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Puis, il mit l’appareil contre l’oreille. On laissa sonner quelques fois jusqu’à ce qu’une voix froide intervienne et dise : 

 

\- Cabinet Roman & Associés, j’écoute.  

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel faisait partie des rares professeurs qui étaient contents de retrouver ses élèves. Mais il faisait surtout partie des rares professeurs que les élèves avaient hâte de retrouver. C’est pour cela qu’il eut un accueil plus que chaleureux dans la classe, au début de son premier cours. Il enseignait dans cette université les Lettres Modernes et son programme était déjà chargé. 

 

\- Merci pour l’accueil. Moi aussi je suis content d’être là, j’espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances. 

 

Les jeunes étudiants sourirent en hochant la tête, un à un. 

 

\- Aujourd’hui nous allons commencer avec la poésie contemporaine. 

 

Ils perdirent rapidement leurs sourires, remplacés par une moue défaitiste. 

 

\- Allons jeunes gens, je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ce chapitre. 

 

La classe se déroula sans encombre, hormis peut-être quelques têtes endormies sur leurs bureaux et une convocation chez le directeur en conséquence, mais globalement, Castiel en sortait toujours avec bonne humeur. Il était assis à son bureau, rajoutant quelles notes à son dernier chapitre quand une silhouette se dessina devant lui et perturba ses copies de son ombre. Il releva la tête et s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait de Krissy Chambers, sa meilleure élève. 

 

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle Chambers ?

\- J’ai commencé l’écriture d’une thèse pendant les vacances et je voulais vous la soumettre, connaître votre avis, si c’est possible. Expliqua-t-elle assidûment.

\- Volontiers. S’écria-t-il. 

 

Il tendit la main, accepta le papier et se figea à la lecture du titre. 

 

\- L’alcoolisme ? Releva-t-il, le visage un peu pâle.

\- C’est exact.

\- Et pourquoi ce choix ?

\- Oh et bien j’ai vu une émission à la télévision et je trouvais intéressant de traiter ici l’importance du choix en confrontation avec la maladie.

\- C’est-à-dire ? Fit-il, de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Et bien plusieurs médecins affirment que l’addiction est une maladie, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Ors, je pense que le libre-arbitre, les choix et certains facteurs extérieurs contribuent à cette addiction.

\- Si je comprends bien, pour vous, on devient alcoolique par choix ?

\- Non, loin de là. Mais il est vrai que je n’exclue pas cette possibilité. Lisez ma thèse, elle sera plus éclairante que moi.

\- Très bien. Je le ferai. On se voit demain ?

\- A demain, monsieur. 

 

Castiel poussa un long soupire. Il se rendit compte à ce moment que son coeur battait à cent à l’heure. Et si elle savait ? Certes, lui et cette étudiante avaient longuement discuté, créant une relation professeur-élève un peu anormale, parfois proche de l’amitié, mais il n’avait rien laissé paraître. Après tout, c’était une petite ville, et si les gens l’avait remarqué ? Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Becky toqua à la porte. 

 

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur Winchester, le proviseur souhaite vous voir.

 

Génial, pensa-t-il, il ne manquait plus que lui. Que voulait-il encore ? Il hocha la tête, rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de Zachariah. Ce dernier se tenait fièrement dans son siège à roulettes, admirant sans cesse les multiples récompenses et trophées sportifs qu’avait acquis l’université depuis. 

 

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ah Castiel ! Entrez donc ! 

 

Castiel prit place sur une chaise, le dos droit. 

 

\- Castiel, voyez-vous, l’université tente d’améliorer un peu plus tous les jours son image. Nous sommes et nous nous devons être la fierté de cette ville, des gens comptent sur nous. Je ne peux me permettre la moindre erreur. C’est pour cela que je fais appel à vous. Vous êtes professeur d’anglais…

\- De Lettres Modernes. L’interrompit Cas, déjà agacé.

\- Pardon ?

\- De Lettres Modernes. Répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. C’est ça. De plus, vous êtes encore jeune, en forme et plus qu’appréciable, vous avez aussi une situation stable et un mode de vie…intéressant.

\- Un mode de vie intéressant ? Releva-t-il, confus.

\- Oui, enfin…Vous…Vous êtes…Vous voyez quoi.

\- Non, je ne vois pas, monsieur.

\- Et bien vous…vous aimez les hommes.

\- Vous voulez dire que je suis homosexuel, monsieur.

\- Voilà ! C’est pour cela que je pense que vous serez parfait dans ce rôle. Les parents adorent la modernité, je veux dire, c’est le vingt et unième siècle, n’est-ce pas ?! S’exclama-t-il en pouffant un grand éclat de rires.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, monsieur.

\- Je parle du spectacle de fin d’année. J’aimerais que vous l’encadriez. 

 

Castiel se figea. Depuis quand il y avait un spectacle de fin d’année ? Et qu’allait-il pouvoir faire d’un spectacle ? Ils étaient à l’université, pas en primaire ! 

 

\- Je peux compter sur vous, Cassie ? 

 

Sauf qu’on ne disait pas non au proviseur. 

 

\- Bien sûr. S’écria Castiel sur un ton faussement enthousiaste.

\- Génial ! J’ai déjà hâte de voir le résultat ! 

 

Et merde… 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam n’en pouvait plus. Il avait l’impression que l’horloge avait passé un pacte avec le diable, dans le but de le manipuler. A chaque fois qu’il y jetait un coup d’oeil, on aurait dit que le temps s’était arrêté. Il travaillait depuis ce matin sur une affaire de divorce plus que complexe. Le mari refusait de laisser la maison à sa femme et ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulait vendre sa part. Il se retrouvait à présent dans un beau pétrin. Alors qu’il les écoutait plus ou moins s’engueuler dans son bureau, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour Eileen. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas bien ce matin. Peut-être devait-il l’appeler. Pourtant il savait qu’elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Depuis plusieurs mois, leur mariage battait de l’aile. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se touchaient plus. Il passait de plus en plus de temps au boulot et elle à l’école. Elle lui reprochait de trop travailler, mais il voulait tellement ce poste d’associé. C’était la promotion qu’il convoitait depuis qu’il avait mis les pieds dans ce cabinet. 

 

\- Maître ?

\- Hum ? 

 

Les deux époux s’étaient tu et le fixaient à présent. 

 

\- Oh désolé, vous disiez ? 

 

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. C’était la nouvelle stagiaire. 

 

\- Maître Winchester, désolé de vous interrompre mais Monsieur Roman souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. 

 

Ça y est, pensa-t-il, c’était le moment tant attendu. S’il obtenait cette promotion, au moins Eileen ne serait plus fâché contre lui. 

 

\- Mademoiselle, dit-il alors, pouvez-vous conduire monsieur et madame Stark au secrétariat ? Je pense qu’on aura besoin d’un nouveau rendez-vous.

\- Bien. Veuillez me suivre. 

 

Enfin débarrassé du couple, Sam se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau de son patron. 

 

\- Ah, Winchester, vous êtes là ! S’écria Roman, affichant son typique sourire diabolique. 

 

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire alors il demeura figé. Le fait est qu’il n’était pas le seul convié dans le bureau du patron. Un homme, de petite taille, aux yeux perçant et à la coiffure impeccable, se tenait debout dans un costume bon marché. 

 

\- Je vous présente monsieur Mick Davies, continua Roman, notre nouvel associé. 

 

Sam sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Le patron avait choisi un étranger en tant que partenaire pour ce cabinet. Cette fois, Eileen allait vraiment rester fâchée. Il serra tout de même la main du nouveau venu, avec un sourire crispé sur le visage. 

 

\- J’ai entendu d’excellentes choses sur vous, Samuel. Puis-je vous appeler Samuel ?

\- Vous venez de le faire. Répliqua Sam. 

 

L’homme parlait avec un horrible accent britannique. Sam n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, le nouvel associé ne venait même pas du continent ! 

 

\- Winchester, Davies, prenez place s’il-vous-plait. Invita Roman. 

 

Une fois qu’ils furent assis face au bureau, le patron expliqua : 

 

\-  Le cabinet, comme vous le savez, est au sommet de sa gloire. Tous les jours de nouveaux humains désespérés viennent toquer à notre porte. Et j’aimerais continuer ainsi. C’est plus cela que je ne recrute pas un mais deux associés.

\- Pardon ? S’écria Sam.

\- Vous m’avez entendu, Winchester. Vous et monsieur Davies allez travailler ensemble. Faites du profit, allez au tribunal, remplissez-moi toute la paperasse, restez le week-end s’il le faut, je veux du résultat. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? 

 

Les deux avocats s’échangèrent un regard puis ils hochèrent simultanément la tête. 

 

\- Parfait, s’écria Roman, je vous vois en réunion la semaine prochaine alors ! 

 

Quand Sam retourna dans son bureau, il n’avait toujours pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement il était enfin associé mais il devait partager son travail avec un anglais inconnu du tableau de bord. Il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Eileen quand la stagiaire revint. 

 

\- Votre père sur la deux. Dit-elle.

\- Bien. Merci. 

 

Il appuya sur le bouton du cabinet et prit le téléphone. 

 

\- Hey Bobby, est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ? C’est pas vraiment le bon moment. Dit-il, l’appareil à l’oreille.

\- Je crains que cela ne puisse attendre, fiston. Ton frère boit à nouveau.  

 

* * *

 

 

John était parti chercher du travail. Seulement, il avait menti à Mary. La vérité était qu’il avait déjà trouvé du boulot. Mais il savait qu’elle n’allait pas aimer. 

 

\- John Winchester ? Par ici, s’il-vous-plait. 

 

Il prit son manteau et entra dans le bureau du Colonel Matthew Rogers. Celui-ci se tenait fièrement dans son siège, un énorme cigare à la main. On pouvait apercevoir de petites cicatrices sur son visage et des dents jaunies par le tabac. La pièce était digne de la maison blanche, des drapeaux patriotiques et des médailles ornaient pas milliers ces murs. 

 

\- Alors comme ça on veut rentrer dans l’armée, mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix bourrue.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je viens d’emménager avec ma femme. Nous avons acheté cette grande et magnifique maison au bord du lac, voyez-vous et…Je sais qu’elle veut fonder une famille et pour cela, j’ai besoin d’argent, monsieur. Expliqua John, nerveusement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher du boulot en ville dans ce cas ? Fit le Colonel Rogers en tapotant son cigare.

\- Et bien mon père était dans l’armée, monsieur.

\- Ce n’est pas une excuse.

\- Pardon ?

\- J’ai dis, ce n’est pas une excuse, mon garçon. Mon père était boulanger, je ne suis pas devenu boulanger. Je suis rentré dans l’armée par amour pour mon pays. Aimez-vous votre pays, John Winchester ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Et vous pensez que c’est suffisant ? 

 

John ne répondit pas. 

 

\- Ecoutez, poursuivit le Colonel, vous êtes jeune, vous venez de vous marier. Pourquoi vouloir partir à l’autre bout de la planète pour vous battre ? 

 

John resta muet pendant un instant. 

 

\- C’est une question d’honneur monsieur, dit-il alors, le père de Mary ne me trouve pas digne d’épouser sa fille. Il a raison. Mary est une femme exceptionnelle, la plus belle et la plus incroyable femme que j’ai pu rencontrer. Je veux leur prouver que je suis digne, je veux à mon tour être incroyable et extraordinaire pour eux. Je veux que mes enfants sachent que…ils peuvent être fiers de leur paternel et du mari que je suis devenu. Je veux valoir, être important pour ce pays et pour ma famille. 

 

Le Colonel hocha la tête. Puis il éteignit son cigare, prit un papier sur un coin de son bureau et le lui tendit. 

 

\- Je pense, dit-il, que l’armée sera fière et digne d’avoir un homme comme vous.

\- Merci, monsieur.  

 

* * *

 

 

Dean s’essuya le visage. Il était couvert d’huile de moteur et de graisse. Son chien aboya et vient se frotter contre lui. 

 

\- Pressé de rentrer à la maison, hein Colonel ? Fit Dean en caressant l’animal derrière les oreilles.

\- Dean, t’as fini ? Résonna la voix de Bobby.

\- Ouais, une minute, j’arrive. 

 

Il mit sa veste en cuire, posa ses outils et revint dans le garage. Bobby se tenait là, l’air préoccupé. 

 

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oh heu oui…Ellen vient d’appeler. Elle veut organiser un dîner un de ces quatre, ça irait pour Cas et les enfants ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- J’aurais besoin de toi à la première heure demain matin. Monsieur Anderson a appelé. Sa moto fait encore des siennes.

\- Pas soucis, tu peux compter sur moi. 

 

Dean allait se diriger vers son Impala quand Bobby l’arrêta, une main posée sur son avant-bras. 

 

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler à tout moment, fiston. 

 

Dean fronça les sourcils puis afficha son sourire le plus parfait. 

 

\- Evidemment.

 

Bobby finit par le lâcher et se consentit à le laisser partir. Dean ouvrit la portière pour le Colonel, et se retourna. Il regarda Bobby un instant avant de dire : 

 

\- A plus Papa.

\- A plus, fils. 

 

Puis il grimpa dans l’Impala, mit le moteur en route et s’éloigna. Il devait aller ramasser les enfants sur le chemin avant de rentrer.  

 

* * *

 

 

\- Chérie ? Je suis à la maison. S’écria John en rentrant.

 

Il aperçut alors Mary, en train de déballer les dernières affaires pour la cuisine. Cette vue était sans doute encore plus belle que celle du lac. 

 

\- John ! Fais attention où tu marches, j’ai passé le balai toute la journée.

 

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire avant de la prendre par la taille et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche. 

 

\- John ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui Mary, tout va bien.

\- D’accord, dit-elle clairement confuse, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as trouvé du travail ? 

 

A ce moment, elle s’aperçut que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle pouvait voir la nervosité dans le regard de son mari, comme s’il était sur le point d’avouer qu’il avait fait une bêtise. 

 

\- Oui, plus ou moins.

\- Comment ça « plus ou moins » ?! S’écria-t-elle. 

 

Elle remarqua enfin le papier qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Elle s’en empara et lut rapidement. Soudain, sa peau perdit toutes ses couleurs et elle balbutia : 

 

\- John Winchester, qu’as-tu fait ?

\- Ce n’est que pour quelques jours, et puis tu pourras toujours m’écrire quand je serai au Vietnam. Ce n’est pas aussi terrible que ça en à l’air. Et quand je reviendrai, on aura assez d’argent pour se payer la voiture de tes rêves, une nouvelle cuisine, un berceau pour notre futur enfant !

\- Et si jamais tu ne reviens pas ? Ne penses-tu pas que notre enfant préférerait avoir un père plutôt qu’un berceau dernier cri ?! S’écria-t-elle, visiblement en colère.

\- Mary, je ne vais pas mourir, je reviendrai et on aura tout le temps du monde pour faire un bébé, ne t’en fait pas. Dit-il dans une tentative de la calmer.

\- Et si c’était trop tard ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Et si j’étais déjà enceinte ?! Hein ? Y as-tu pensé ?!

\- Mais Mary…Tu n’es pas…

\- Et bien si ! Félicitation John ! 

 

Sur ce, elle jeta le papier et sortit de la maison.  

 

* * *

 

 

\- Sam ? 

 

Eileen venait de rentrer de la clinique. Elle avait reçu un message comme quoi son mari était rentré plus tôt à la maison mais elle ne le voyait nulle part. Elle finit alors par le trouver à l’arrière de la demeure, assis sur le banc, une bière à la main. 

 

\- Sam, tout va bien ? Fit-elle, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas comment lui parler. Avoua-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Sam…

 

Elle vint s’assoir à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne. 

 

\- Je ne sais pas comment parler à mon propre frère, continua-t-il bouleversé, mon père vient de m’appeler. Il vient de m’annoncer que mon stupide grand frère boit à nouveau ! Tout ce qui s’est passé l’année dernière ne lui a pas suffi ?! Il veut quoi, une deuxième désintox ?! Et quand je pense à Cas…et aux enfants…

\- Sam, tu dois avoir une discussion avec ton frère. Dit-elle.

\- C’est justement ça le problème ! Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! Lui et moi, on se parle à peine. On se retrouve aux dîners d’Ellen, on échange sur le sport, la météo et c’est tout ! Tu me vois lui dire : « Hey, salut grand frère, au fait pourrais-tu arrêter de boire s’il-te-plait ? »

\- Sam, tu sais que l’alcoolisme est une maladie…

\- Mais il avait arrêté ! On avait trouvé une solution ! Le gars ne peut pas rester sobre plus de six mois, que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Je n’arrive même pas à parler à ma propre femme ! 

 

Eileen sentit les larmes monter. 

 

\- Ecoute, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi et ton travail, dit-elle alors, mais on va devoir trouver un moyen de parler. Nous n’avons pas le droit à l’erreur cette fois.

\- Pourquoi ? Bredouilla-t-il, le coeur battant la chamade.

\- Parce que je suis enceinte. 

 

 

**GÉNÉRIQUE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANSON GÉNÉRIQUE : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhXU8c8qwXs


	2. GOOD MORNING VIETNAM

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop. Cela faisait deux heures qu’Eileen regardait les berceaux, les poussettes et les biberons. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi prendre, il y avait beaucoup trop de choix. De plus, Sam n’était pas avec elle. Il avait préféré courir ce matin plutôt que de l’accompagner. Depuis qu’elle lui avait annoncé qu’elle était enceinte, elle avait l’impression que son mari était sur une autre planète, mais pas celle qu’elle espérait. Tout d’abord, il n’avait pas dit un mot. Il passait son temps à regarder des courses de chevaux sur son ordinateur et à préparer des dossiers pour Roman. Ses week-end se résumaient à de longues conversations téléphoniques avec son collègue britannique et à courir.

 

\- C’est votre premier ? 

 

Eileen sortit de ses pensées. Une jeune maman, enceinte de plusieurs mois, parcourait elle aussi les rayons du magasin.

 

\- Oui, dit-elle, comment vous le savez ?

\- Oh ça se voit. Moi aussi j’étais perdue la première fois que je suis arrivée ici. Je vous conseille cette marque, c’est la meilleure.

\- Merci.

\- Votre mari n’est pas avec vous ? 

 

Le coeur d’Eileen se serra.

 

\- Il travaille beaucoup. Répondit-elle. 

 

L’inconnue ne semblait pas dupe. Elle arqua un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, puis elle demanda :

 

\- Vous le vouliez ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Cet enfant ? 

 

Eileen ne répondit pas.

 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pensez sûrement ne pas être à la hauteur. Moi, c’était ma mère, enfin ma belle-mère. Elle était persuadée que je faisais tout de travers, que je ne serais jamais une bonne mère. Je ne vous raconte pas les dîners de famille ! Une vraie conne. 

 

A la fois surprise et amusée par la vulgarité soudaine de cette femme, Eileen se put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

 

\- Je m’appelle Mildred.

\- Eileen 

 

Elles se serrèrent la main devant les couches et les tétines.

 

\- Alors Eileen, qu’est-ce qui vous bloque ? 

 

La jeune enseignante ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu’elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme. Après tout, il était rassurant de pouvoir se plaindre auprès de quelqu’un qui ne savait rien de vous, qui ne connaissait pas votre passé ou vos erreurs, qui ne pouvait porter aucun jugement. Alors qu’elle n’en avait jamais parlé à Sam ou à ses amis, elle se mit à confier :

 

\- J’ai peur que mon enfant devienne sourd comme moi. J’ai peur qu’il se retrouve seul dans ce monde, j’ai peur que mon mari me quitte et que tout s’écroule à cause de cette naissance. J’ai peur que ma vie ne soit qu’une simple et belle erreur. 

 

Cela faisait du bien, de pouvoir enfin parler, de pouvoir s’exprimer et dire tout ce qu’on avait sur le coeur. Mildred sourit un peu plus, posa une main sur son avant-bras et murmura :

 

\- Faire un enfant n’est jamais une erreur. C’est le plus beau des cadeaux. Il est normal d’être inquiète. Vous finirez par comprendre quand ce petit chenapan pointera le bout de son nez, tout s’arrangera.

\- J’espère.

\- En attendant, je vous conseille ce landau. 

 

Avant qu’Eileen ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, sa nouvelle amie lui prit la main et la traîna derrière elle. Pendant ce temps, Sam courait. Il courait vite et longtemps. Il avait cette impression qu’ainsi, il pouvait se débarrasser de toutes ses mauvaises pensées, qu’il pouvait revivre, enfin respirer. Car oui, ça faisait très longtemps et qu’il avait arrêté de respirer. Alors il courait. Il essayait de supporter le poids des derniers jours : son frère, sa femme, son patron. Il prenait de grandes respirations et soufflait, profitant du vent qui secouait ses longs cheveux, profitant de la sueur qui le lavait, le purifiait. A bout de souffle, il ralentit et s’arrêta près d’un banc. Il commença ensuite à faire quelques étirements quand un autre coureur prit place à côté et fit de même.

 

\- Belle journée pour courir, hein ? 

 

Sam se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

 

\- Ma femme m’a poussé à faire plus d’exercice cette année. Au début je faisais ça juste pour lui faire plaisir mais quand j’ai vu que mon souffle s’améliorait, j’ai continué par moi-même. 

 

Sam l’ignora. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Il voulait rester seul, avec lui-même. Il s’apprêtait à repartir mais l’inconnu continua :

 

\- J’ai fait une attaque il y a deux ans. Mon médecin m’avait prévenu que mon poids était un facteur à risque. Je n’y croyais pas, vous savez. Je veux dire, je sais que je suis gros mais c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Toutes ces semaines à travailler, le soir je rentrais, je posais mes fesses sur le canapé, une bière et une pizza, on en parle plus ! Hein, mon pote ?

\- Ecoute mec, fit Sam excédé, je veux juste courir en paix, d’accord ?!

 

L’inconnu perdit son sourire.

 

\- Ah ok. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. 

 

Et le silence retomba. Sam enleva sa jambe du banc et baissa la tête. Il avait été froid avec cet homme. Normalement, ce n’était pas lui. Il était d’habitude aimable avec les gens. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers le coureur puis se réinstalla sur le banc.

 

\- Je viens d’apprendre que je vais être père. Lâcha-t-il subitement. 

 

L’homme le regarda, le visage éclairé de bonheur.

 

\- Vraiment ? Félicitations, mec ! C’est génial ! 

 

L’humeur de Sam s’assombrit. C’était la première fois qu’il le disait à voix haute, et surtout à quelqu’un.

 

\- Je sais que je devrais me réjouir. Mais je n’y arrive pas. Répondit-il. 

 

Ils s’assirent tous les deux sur le banc et l’inconnu lui proposa une bouteille d’eau.

 

\- Merci.

\- Je m’appelle Tom au fait.

\- Sam. Enchanté Tom. 

 

Ils burent en silence, profitant de la vue calme et sereine.

 

\- Quand ma soeur m’a annoncé que j’allais être oncle, j’ai complètement paniqué aussi. Avoua Tom au bout d’un moment. 

 

Sam pencha la tête vers lui et l’encouragea à poursuivre.

 

\- J’ai toujours été un perdant dans ma vie. Mon mariage, mon boulot, ma prise de poids. Je pensais que j’allais tout rater à nouveau, tu vois ? Mais quand j’ai rencontré le petit Brian…Tout était clair. Maintenant je l’emmène tous les dimanches voir un match de baseball et je remercie Dieu pour ça.

\- J’ai peur, dit Sam, ce n’était pas le moment pour avoir un enfant. Je veux dire, j’aime Eileen mais tout ça…Est-ce qu’on sera bon ? Est-ce que cela va me rendre meilleur ? Je ne pense pas…Mon père…Je ne l’ai jamais connu. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire avec un gosse quand je n’ai pas de modèle auquel me référer ? 

 

Tom l’observa longuement. Puis le silence retomba et ils se laissèrent porter par la beauté magique de cette journée.  

 

* * *

 

Dean était épuisé. Il venait de finir une énième voiture dans le garage. Ce soir-là, Bobby était absent. Il s’occupait d’Ellen qui était malade à la maison. Dean se redressa, rangea ses outils et se rhabilla. Il passa une main sur son front et chassa la mèche qui pendait devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux commençaient sérieusement à devenir beaucoup trop longs. Il devrait demander à Sam de les lui couper. Lorsqu’il regarda l’heure, il soupira. Il était beaucoup trop tard et Castiel allait encore lui en vouloir. Cependant il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. Ces derniers temps, son couple allait mal. Cas était toujours en colère contre lui, toujours à crier et à bouder quand quelque chose allait de travers. Dean savait qu’il devait faire des efforts mais il était trop occupé à rentrer de l’argent sur leur compte afin qu’un jour ils puissent acheter leur propre maison. Il se dirigea vers le vieux frigo fixé dans le bureau du patron, l’ouvrit et en sortit sa dixième bière. Lorsque l’alcool chaud descendit dans sa gorge, son cerveau s’arrêta. Il pouvait enfin oublier tous ses problèmes et respirer calmement. Son moment de béatitude fut perturbé par son téléphone. Il soupira en voyant le nom sur l’écran et décrocha :

 

\- Ecoute Cas, je sais qu’il est tard mais je n’ai pas vu l’heure et…Attends, quoi ?! Comment ça t’es à l’hôpital ? Un accident ? Tu vas bien ?! D’accord, j’arrive tout de suite ! 

 

Son coeur battait la chamade. Castiel avait eu un accident de la route et se trouvait en ce moment-même à l’hôpital. Son cauchemar se réalisait. Il se précipita vers la voiture et fonça en direction des Urgences. Lorsqu’il arriva enfin sur les lieux, il partit à la recherche de son mari.

 

\- Monsieur veuillez vous calmer. Je vous le répète, la dernière fois que j’ai vu monsieur Winchester, il était ici. Affirma la réceptionniste d’un ton ferme. 

 

Mais Cas n’y était pas. Sa chambre était vide et ses affaires disparues. Il parcourut ainsi tous les étages et finit par le trouver du côté de la maternité. Son coeur s’arrêta. Castiel allait bien. Il était debout, devant une vitrine, légèrement amoché sur le visage, mais bien vivant.

 

\- Cas ?! C’est quoi ce délire ? Je t’ai cherché partout ! Tu vas bien ?! S’écria-t-il en trottinant vers lui. 

 

Son mari se tourna vers lui, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

 

\- Dean, regarde-le. Dit-il. 

 

Il se tourna alors vers la vitrine et aperçut ce que regardait Cas. Il s’agissait d’une petit garçon qui venait sûrement à peine de naître, emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue.

 

\- Il pèse trois kilos cinq. Sa mère vient de décéder et il n’a personne d’autres.  

\- Cas…

\- Je veux un enfant, Dean.

 

Le visage du mécanicien perdit toutes ses couleurs.

 

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ecoute, je sais que ça ne va pas très bien entre nous ces temps-ci mais je t’aime, tu es l’homme de ma vie. Et je veux construire une famille. Je me sens prêt. Je viens d’avoir un accident stupide, qui aurait pu me coûter ma vie et pourtant je suis vivant. Et ce petit garçon vient d’arriver et…je l’ai regardé…Dean, je sais. Je pense que je l’ai toujours su.

\- Heu…Chéri…Tu-tu n’es pas sérieux, hein ?! Balbutia Dean.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je veux l’adopter.  

 

* * *

 

John se sentait idiot. Il était à présent dans une sale position. Il jeta un coup d’oeil au papier qui traînait par-terre, affirmant qu’il partirait en mission dans quelques mois. Il était dans l’armée maintenant. Et Mary était enceinte. Qu’allait-il faire ? Il partit à la recherche de sa femme et la trouva dehors, épaulée contre un réverbère, les mains serrées autour d’un châle bleu. 

 

\- Mary ?

\- Tu ne peux pas partir. Dit-elle.

\- Mary, je reviendrais.

\- Tu mens. Je sais que les militaires mentent toujours à leurs femmes, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Qu’est-ce qui t’est passé par la tête ?!

\- Je sais que tu es en colère et tu as le droit de l’être. Je te demande juste de réfléchir. Je…Je suis un bon à rien, Mary ! Ton père ne me trouve même pas digne de t’épouser, je ne suis rien !

\- On s’en fout de mon père ! Tu crois qu’il est plus digne de toi ?! Pendant des années il a rendu ma mère malheureuse et maintenant que moi j’ai trouvé le bonheur, il trouve encore le moyen de tout salir ! C’est ce qu’il fait, John, il salit tout ce qu’il touche !

\- C’est ma décision. Je ne supporterai jamais d’être celui qui ne peut subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Tout ira bien, tu n’as pas à avoir peur.

\- Mais j’ai peur ! John…Je…J’ai peur de finir enceinte, seule et future veuve. J’ai peur que notre enfant ne connaisse jamais son père, j’ai peur de te perdre ! Tu comprends ? 

 

Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Le coeur brisé, John se rua vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la réconforta un moment, lui murmurant des mots doux à l’oreille, chatouillant son nez dans le creux de son cou, une main cachée dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

 

\- Rentrons à l’intérieur, il fait froid ici. Dit-il.

 

Finalement Mary se consentit à le suivre. De retour à la maison, ils grimpèrent aussitôt vers leur chambre et se couchèrent. Dans la cuisine, les paquets n’étaient même pas encore tous défaits.  

 

* * *

 

Les murs de la salle d’attente étaient blancs, beaucoup trop blancs pour Ellen. Cela faisait à présent une demi-heure qu’elle et Bobby attendaient. Leur médecin avait, comme toujours, du retard. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait plus attendre. Cela faisait déjà neuf ans qu’elle attendait et cette salle d’attente était beaucoup trop blanche. Voyant son désarroi, son mari prit sa main dans la sienne.

 

\- Ça va aller, ma grande. Dit-il de sa voix chaude et réconfortante.

\- Tu ne sais pas Bobby. Répondit-elle. 

 

N’en pouvant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle se regarda dans la miroir. Elle avait voulu un enfant depuis qu’elle était toute petite. Son instinct maternel ne cessait de grandir et elle savait que Bobby ferait un bon père. De plus, ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait : une grande maison, un beau terrain, des revenus convenables et un amour encore plus immense. Lorsqu’elle revint, elle aperçut Bobby en train de lire quelques brochures et son coeur se serra. Son mari méritait d’avoir une famille, il méritait d’obtenir ce bonheur et elle ne pouvait pas le lui procurer.

 

\- Monsieur et Madame Singer ? 

 

Le médecin venait d’arriver. Ils se levèrent et lui serrèrent la main.

 

\- Désolé pour le retard. Je vous en prie, par ici. 

 

La pièce de consultation était encore plus banche, décorée par quelques tableaux marins. Est-ce que c’était quelque chose qu’ils apprenaient en médecine ? Comme quoi les éléments aquatiques rassuraient les patients ? Ellen prit place sur le siège, à côté de son mari, pendant que le docteur ressortait leurs fichiers. Il sortit ensuite ses lunettes, les mit sur le bout de son nez et commença à lire. Puis il leva les yeux vers eux et Ellen sut : c’était mauvais.

 

\- Bon, Monsieur et Madame Singer, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je crains que vous ne puissiez jamais avoir d’enfants, de manière naturelle je l’entends bien sûr. 

 

Bobby prit aussitôt la main de sa femme dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Le médecin poursuivit :

 

\- En effet, les résultats ici montre que Madame est stérile.

\- Il n’y a donc plus aucun espoir, doc ? Demanda Bobby qui sentait qu’Ellen était incapable de parler.

\- Médicalement parlant, non. Je peux toujours parler de votre cas avec mes collègues mais j’ai bien peur que la science s’arrête là. 

 

Ellen tremblait. Ça y est, tout était fini. Son rêve, sa famille, son future. Elle avait l’impression que les murs blancs se resserraient sur elle, comme si elle était enfermée dans une vie antérieure, reflétant un cauchemar jamais imaginé.

 

\- Allons-y. Dit-elle d’une voix froide, presque automatique. 

 

Bobby se tourna vers elle, surpris et inquiet.

 

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Nous avons notre réponse. Rentrons à la maison. 

 

Bobby n’en dit pas plus. Il comprenait. Ainsi, ils remercièrent le médecin, prirent leurs affaires et rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois arrivés, Ellen s’enferma aussitôt dans leur chambre pour aller pleurer. Bobby, lui, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se servir un café rempli à moitié de Vodka. Et il but. Le soir arriva très vite. Le café et la bouteille finirent vides. Le vieil homme poussa un long soupire. Il sursauta presque quand Ellen débarqua dans la cuisine.

 

\- Tout va bien, ma grande ? Dit-il, le regard brouillé par l’alcool. 

 

Elle ne répondit pas. Bobby remarqua qu’elle s’était maquillée. Elle s’avança lentement vers lui, s’assit sur ses genoux et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Ellen ira mieux. 

 

\- Tu sais que je t’aime. Grogna sombrement Bobby, caressant les cheveux de sa femme. 

 

Elle hocha la tête, puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Soudain, la sonnerie stridente de leur vieux téléphone résonna dans la pièce. Bobby se leva alors et s’empara de l’appareil.

 

\- Allô ? Oui, c’est moi. D’accord, on arrive tout de suite. 

 

Elle s’avança. Bobby reposa le téléphone sur son cabinet et échangea un regard effaré avec elle. Un drame venait d’arriver, ou un bonheur.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est John et Mary…Ils… 

 

* * *

 

Sam ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait là. Il était toujours assis sur ce banc, à côté de Tom, à parler de ses frayeurs. Il venait de lui confier que son père lui manquait, ce père qu’il n’avait jamais connu, qui ne verrait jamais son petit-enfant, qui ne pourrait jamais l’aider dans son nouveau rôle paternel.

 

\- J’ai toujours aimé mon père, dit Tom, mais a-t-il aidé ma soeur quand elle a eu Brian, je ne pense pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S’interloqua Sam, confus.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de votre père pour être un bon père. Un oncle peut être un bon père, un ami peut être un bon père, une femme peut être un bon père ! Vous n’avez pas de modèle ? Trouvez-vous en un ! Je suis sûr que vous avez bien quelqu’un a qui vous pouvez vous référer ? Non ?

 

Sam ne répondit pas. Il jeta un regard dans la vague et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tom, avec ses problèmes de poids, ses pizzas, sa femme et son neveu, venait de trouver la solution. Bien sûr qu’il avait quelqu’un qui pouvait faire un bon père, quelqu’un qui pouvait lui donner des conseils, qui pouvait le rassurer et le guider, quelqu’un qui l’avait élevé. Il se tourna alors vers Tom, lui présenta sa main et la serra fermement en disant :

 

\- Merci beaucoup. 

 

Il se leva par la suite, posa la bouteille d’eau avant de repartir aux pas de course.  

 

* * *

 

Dean souriait. Il rentrait à présent du boulot, le chien à ses côtés et ses deux enfants sur la banquette arrière. A eux quatre, ils chantaient et aboyaient à tue-tête les chansons rock des années quatre-vingt-dix, sur le chemin du retour. Mais lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la maison, le monde de Dean s’écroula.

 

\- Ben, Claire, allez dans vos chambres, j’ai besoin de parler à votre père. Dit Castiel d’un ton presque solennel. 

 

Lorsqu’ils furent seuls, Dean fronça les sourcils, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

 

\- Tout va bien, bébé ? Demanda-t-il en s’approchant afin de l’embrasser.

 

Mais Castiel le repoussa.

 

\- A toi de me le dire. 

 

Dean se figea. Il savait. Il n’avait pas besoin de mentir, ou de nier. Il connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir quand il fallait se taire et écouter, car il savait tout.

 

\- Cas…Je…

\- Tu avais dit que c’était fini, Dean. Cela faisait six mois. Six mois que tu étais sobre ! Tout allait bien, tout était redevenu comme avant et tu es prêt à tout arrêter pour quoi ? Une bière ?! C’est quoi cette fois, hein ?! C’est quoi !!!!

 

Ivre de colère et surtout de tristesse, Castiel se jeta sur lui et fouilla ses poches. Il trouva alors la flasque. Pendant qu’il l’ouvrait afin de la sentir, Dean demeurait silencieux, tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

 

\- Whisky ! Bravo, Dean, on est passé au niveau supérieur !

\- Cas…Fit-il d’une voix brisée.

\- Je t’aime, Dean. Je t’aime comme un fou. Je pourrais te suivre jusqu’au bout du monde, je pourrais faire n’importe quoi. N’importe quoi, sauf ça. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir te détruire comme ça, de te voir sombrer dans la boisson. C’est au-dessus de mes forces…

\- Cas, je…

 

Cependant Dean ne put continuer. Il fut interrompu par des toques à la porte. Il voulait, bien sûr, aller ouvrir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son mari sans réponse, dans une souffrance silencieuse. Pourtant, il s’éloigna et se dirigea vers l’entrée. Lorsqu’il ouvrit, il fut surpris de trouver Sam, debout, bien droit, sur son palier.

 

\- Sam ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- Dean je…

\- Attends, j’imagine que c’est toi qui a tout dit à Cas, hein ? Papa t’a appelé ? Je le savais !

\- Dean…Laisse-moi…

\- Et tu oses te pointer ici ! Dégage de chez moi, espèce de lâche !

\- Dean…

\- Comment j’ai pu croire un seul instant que je pouvais te faire confiance.

\- Dean !!!

\- Quoi ?!!!

\- Eileen est enceinte. 

 

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Cette fois, il vit vraiment Sam. Son petit-frère avait un drôle de visage. Celui-ci était pâle, les cernes creuses et les yeux gris, comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Alors ses épaules s’affaissèrent et son coeur ralentit. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et l’invita à entrer. Derrière lui, Castiel avait disparu, sûrement encore fâché de leur dispute. Ils prirent place sur le canapé, un café entre les mains.

 

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Je sais pas ce qu’on fait, commença Sam, nous sommes absolument pas prêts pour avoir un enfant. Ce…Ce n’était pas prévu.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir, frangin.

\- Je sais. Mais c’était comme si j’avançais à l’aveugle dans une histoire dont je connais déjà la fin. J’ai peur. Je suis terrifié. J’ai besoin de conseils. 

 

Dean sourit.

 

\- Tu sais, quand je suis devenu père, quand j’ai vu Ben pour la première fois, je n’ai jamais douté. Tu verras, ça te viendra aussi. Tout devient simple, comme si tu avais toujours su.

\- Tu n’as jamais eu peur ? S’étonna Sam.  

\- Pas une seule seconde. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean sortit de l’hôpital. Le température était froide à cette période de l’année, on pouvait voir son propre souffle dans l’air, comme si on crachait de la fumée. Le mécanicien soupira. Il profita du silence, de ce calme presque parfait, afin de ralentir son coeur qui battait à cent à l’heure. Un bruit attira son intention. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à côté de lui et s’aperçut qu’il n’était pas seul : un homme, petit, à la forme proéminente, se tenait également à l’entrée, une cigarette dans la bouche.

 

\- Vous avez une clope pour moi ? Demanda-t-il. 

 

L’homme hocha la tête et lui tendit une cigarette. Dean s’en empara, la coinça entre les lèvres et l’alluma. A la première inspiration, il sentit son coeur trembler de bonheur.

 

\- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Fit l’inconnu, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, je…Je viens d’être père.

\- Vraiment ?! Félicitation, mec. Moi, ma soeur vient d’accoucher d’un beau petit garçon. Il s’appelle Brian. Beau comme tout. 

 

Dean lui sourit poliment. Il sortit ensuite une flasque de sa poche et but quelques gorgées. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant l’alcool chaud qui coulait le long de sa gorge. Il remit ensuite la flasque à l’intérieur de sa veste et se tourna à nouveau vers l’inconnu.

 

\- J’ai la trouille. Ce…ce n’était pas prévu. Je sais pas quoi faire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tout prévoir, mon pote. En revanche, vous pouvez tout faire pour que ça vaille le coup. 

 

Dean sentit le poids de sa flasque contre sa taille. Il termina sa cigarette, jeta le mégot et se tourna une dernière fois vers cet homme :

 

\- Merci…Heu…

\- Tom.

\- Merci Tom. 

 

Et il partit rejoindre Castiel à la maternité.  

 

* * *

 

Sam observa longuement son frère qui venait de se perdre quelque part, dans ses souvenirs.

 

\- Sam, repris Dean, le seul et véritable conseil que je pourrais te donner est celui-ci : Tu peux tout faire pour que ça vaille le coup. Même si tu rates, même si tu échoues, même si tu ne feras jamais ce qu’il aurait fallu que tu fasses, tout ça n’a pas d’importance, tant que tu auras essayé. Et c’est ce que veulent nos enfants, que nous essayions.

\- Et toi tu essayes toujours ? 

 

Dean se tut. Il baissa les yeux, se tordit les mains avant de regarder à nouveau son frère et de dire :

 

\- J’en sais rien.  

 

* * *

 

Les rues étaient bondées. Bobby et Ellen circulèrent entre les camions de pompiers, les policiers, les voisins voyeurs et les proches dévastés. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans une maison, prise d’assaut par les autorités.

 

\- Monsieur et madame Singer ? 

 

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Madame Mosley, l’assistante sociale.

 

\- Où sont-ils ?! S’écria aussitôt Bobby.

\- Par ici. 

 

Ils la suivirent jusqu’au salon où un petit garçon de quatre ans, tenant dans ses bras un bébé de six mois, attendait, en pleurs. Bobby s’approcha lentement de lui, s’accroupit pour être à son niveau et parla d’une voix douce :

 

\- Dean ? Hey, mon grand, c’est Bobby. Tu te souviens de moi ?

 

Le petit garçon aux longs cheveux dorés leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui.

 

\- Toi et Sammy vous allez passer quelques temps avec nous, ça te va ? Continua la vieil homme, sentant la main réconfortante d’Ellen sur son épaule. 

 

Dean hocha timidement la tête, les bras toujours serrés autour de son petit-frère. Bobby resta avec eux pendant qu’Ellen s’approcha de Missouri.

 

\- J’ai les papiers pour vous et votre mari. Signez-les et tout sera en ordre. Affirma l’assistante.

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Qu’à partir de maintenant, vous avez officiellement adopté Dean et Sam Winchester. C’était ce que John voulait. 

 

Ellen prit les papiers d’une main tremblante. Ça y est, elle était mère.  

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, Mary finissait de déballer les derniers cartons dans la cuisine. La radio résonnait dans la pièce, rythmant les airs rock n’ roll dans années soixante à la douce lueur du matin. Elle s’arrêta un moment, posant une main délicate sur son ventre.

 

\- Tout va bien se passer, mon chéri. Murmura-t-elle. 

 

John débarqua à ce moment, un sac de voyage à la main. Il prit ensuite le sandwich que Mary lui avait préparé, embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue avant de marcher vers la porte d’entrée.

 

\- Je reviendrais. Dit-il. 

 

Et il claqua la porte. Trois jours plus tard, Mary appris qu’il avait été déployé au Vietnam. 

 

 

 

**GÉNÉRIQUE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANSON GÉNÉRIQUE : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g56sEzhsXW8


End file.
